Sasuke, Sakura Suffers To
by fanticysgirl
Summary: Sasuke thinks he is the only one on his team who knows suffering. what he doesn't no is that Sakura is suffering in the same pain. She tries not to let her suffering get in the way of her life. Will Sasuke find out Sakura's secrete. SakuXSasu please RXR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Naruto characters or Naruto period. fanticysgirl

Sasuke, Sakura Suffers To

_It was a sunny day and everyone's favorite 8 year old cherry blossom was waking up from her slumber._

_as she woke up the pink haired little girl looked out her window to greet the bright day with a bright_

_smile. The sky was a beautiful blue with not a cloud in sight it was going to be a good day the blossom_

_thought. Sakura made her way down to the table for some breakfast which happened to be her favorite pancakes_

_with blueberries in them. After Sakura finished her very yummy pancakes she kissed her mom good-bye and she_

_was off to the ninja academy. Sakura Haruno had bubblegum pink hair that reached mid back, stunning sea_

_green eyes, her skin was like pale ivory. Sakura's mom would watch the house if she wasn't called on for a_

_mission and her dad was on sleeping in at home since he didn't have a mission yet. The pink haired girl's_

_life was simple but nice and she wouldn't wast it any other way. Sakura wasn't a well known girl and she_

_didn't have any friends yet and her family was just normal but not very known. The classes at the academy_

_ran later than usual and as Sakura was walking home it got dark, but the moon was out and glowed with an_

_eerie light and the clouds covering up the moon at times didn't help the feeling that was forming in Sakura's_

_stomach. Something was up but Sakura had no clue what only a year ago was the famous Uchiha massacre and_

_come to think of it the mass murder was on a night just like this._

_As Sakura made her way to her house she noticed that the door was open and her parents would never leave_

_the door open with the lights off. So slightly shaking the blossom walked through the door Mom, Dad, she_

_called but there was no reply Sakura felt around for the light switch and at last she found it. What she_

_would make her wish she never came home. Sakura screamed at what she saw there was blood everywhere and_

_she could see her parents mangled bodies that were hardly identifiable there was deep gashes and stab marks_

_all over the bodies that she used to call mom and dad. The poor blossom let out another scream that echoed_

_out the village then she dropped to her knees and sobbed like she never has before._

12 year old Sakura bolted awake in a cold sweat panting and gasping for air she had told the

hokage Tsunade that she didn't want pity she just wanted to forget and go on. So after the funeral Sakura

laid a red rose, a white rose, and a sakura blossom on her parent's graves and visited them in secrete

every day since then. No one really remembered the murder but that was how Sakura had wanted it. Sakura

glanced over at her alarm clock and the time was 5:45 so she shut off her alarm before it went off and

went to take a shower and get ready for the day. After Sakura was ready she went off to the team's training

grounds which was by an old wooden bridge. It was 6:00 when Sakura left her house over the years her hair

grew out to be down to the very lower back, her dress was red with white outlining it, the dress also had

her family's symbol on her back, to finish the outfit she had black spandex shorts on under her dress.

As the bridge came into view she saw that there was no one waiting yet so Sakura climbed on the top of the

wide rail to lay down and wait it was only a fifteen minute walk from her house to the training grounds so

she expected to be the only one at the bridge. Sakura lie on the rail and watched the sky start to turn

pink from the sunrise there wasn't a single cloud in the sky _great_ she thought Sakura could already tell

that it was going to be a beautiful sunny day the type of day that she always hated. It was days like this

that would remind her of her parents and the horrible painful memories were still as vivid as if it happened

yesterday. Sakura trained with her sensie Tsunade so she had learned enough super strength so that her team

was even power wise and Sakura was learning how to heal and could already heal minor cuts and bruises. She

would do anything to keep her mind off of the painful memories of the past her team didn't no because Sakura

had never told them she didn't want there pity so she grew up cheerful and kind despite her past. Her team

doesn't no that she can relate to there loss and lonlieness Naruto had no family to begin with grew up lonely

and Sasuke had the exact type of pain that she had except he knew who killed his family she tried to help

Sasuke but all he would do is push her away and call her annoying just thinking that she was just another

one of his many fangirls. Sakura's thoughts were interupted when she felt Sasuke's chakra "Sasuke," Sakura

greeted. Sasuke leaned up against the oak tree and noticed that she dropped the annoying suffix on his name

inwardly surprised a little bit he greeted, "Sakura." Now that Sasuke was at the training grounds it was

only a matter of time before the way to everyone's favorite hyper active Naruto showed up so they just

enjoyed the relaxing sound of nature in silence. The silence wasn't tense it was just silent but Sasuke was

wondering why Sakura had come early even before he did and she didn't anounce her preasence to the world.

To say the least Sasuke was defiantly confused but he didn't show it after a while he just gave up and waited

for Naruto and their always late sensei. After not to long Naruto showed up breaking the silence with a

very loud "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" "Hi Naruto morning," Sakura said in a board emotionless voice

it was the kind that Sasuke always used and both boys looked at Sakura as she got off the bridge rail where

she was laying. "Wow Sakura-chan are you ok you never have that voice only teme uses the emo voice," Naruto

said taken back by her voice that was rid of emotion. "I'm fine Naruto," Sakura snapped when she saw the

shock on Naruto's face she immediately said sorry, "sorry Naruto I guess I have a lot on my mind." "Oh Naruto

said, "do you want to tell me about it." "No," Sakura shouted but this time she didn't say sorry. Naruto

relised that he was making the pink haired girl mad so he did the smart thing for once and shut up. Sasuke

was watching her every move by now wondering what was up with Sakura today but little did he know that it

was the aniversery that it happened it was May 16 the day her parents were murdered they have been gone for

5 years. Sakura never cried since that day even though some times she would wake up in the middle of the

night screaming but that hasn't happened for a while. Sakura walked past Sasuke to a rock wall and as hard

as she could with her super strength with out chakra she punched the wall and let out an angry arrrrrggg.

She only did this when she couldn't do what she liked to do she liked to cut her wrist and let the pain out

she didn't cut deep enough to die or pass out of blood loss but it was enough to feel a release after she

wrapped her wrist she put a black wrist band to cover up what she did. Both boys were startled by Sakura's

actions and where she punched the rock wall was and intent where rock was but it was made to rubble by the

power of the blow. "Well then today we know not to make Sakura mad," said a lazy board voice. Sakura turned

around to see her sensei Kakashi. A very angry Naruto shouted, "you are late again why can't you be on time

instead of making us wait on you." "Right, Kakashi said, "Naruto here is a lesson you cant get what you

want by whining now lets get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer i don't own any of the naruto characters- fanticysgirl_**

"Sakura you pair up with Sasuke and spar use hand to hand combat only begin now," said Kakashi.

This will be good to vent out my feelings as usual Kakashi was late and Naruto had already pissed off the

girl badly. (A/N sorry i am not so good at describing fights but Sakura vented all her anger on Sasuke but

in the end Sasuke won but not without a good work out hehe) Next for training the team had to run 300 laps

the village but today Sakura ran all the laps without complaining that it was too much and so by the time

training was over Kakashi left and the team broke up. Sakura went home and took a nice hot shower and

changed into her pj's then crawled into her warm inviting bed to sleep. The next morning she woke up and

took a shower and did her normal routine after she was dressed she left to meet her teammates by the bridge.

Again Sakura was the first to arrive so she waited for the rest of her team to arrive as well. Sasuke came

about 15 minutes after Sakura came, Naruto came 30 minutes after Sasuke, and lastly Kakashi came a whole

hour after and being very late as always. Sasuke was in a worse mood than usual but after a while training

started up again. After a while on a brake form training Sakura tried to get Sasuke into a conversation

but after a few minutes she gave up as always it was useless to try to get Sasuke into a conversation. So

after the break they all did some hard physical training. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was way past his limit

and said, "Sasuke-kun you should take a brake it isn't good to over do your limit." And that as when all

hell broke loose on both sides Sasuke's and Sakura's. "You should just stay out of my busness I have to get

stronger to kill my brother and get revenge for my clain but what would you no about loss and pain you are

just some cheerful little fan girl that is always annoying me, Sasuke growled. Kakashi looked at Sasuke like

he should have just kept his mouth shut but it was too late. "You have no idea what I have gone through not

only have my parents been murdered brutally but you got to see who killed the people you held dear to you

I only caught a glimse at the very last second as I looked in the dark before I went in my house," Sakura

screamed at the top of her lungs. "You have no clue what I went through that night on top of my parents

death, I was rapped that night,and also and not to mention that someone has but a genjutsu on me to make me

see every gash that my parents endured and when Kakashi finelly dispeled the jutsu I have had that same

reoccurring nightmare every night," Sakura shouted. Then our favorite cherry blossom left running leaving

a wide eyed Naruto and a very shocked and confused Sasuke. Shockingly Naruto was the first to recover from

his shock only to walk right up to Sasuke and give him a brused cheek. Sakura was currently making her way

to the village grave yard and she stopped when she spotted her mother and father's graves there she stood

with her head bowed she didn't mean to blow on Sasuke but she had enough of him and his 'I am the only one

who has suffered' attitude. Sakura might not have been from a famous clan or anything special like that but

she still understood loss just as well as that bastard Sasuke and at least she tried to make a life after

what happened but that didn't really work out as much as she would have liked it to have. Sakura took off

her wrist band she had on her left wrist and looked at the closed wound where she had slit her wrist many

times before the rosette sighed and took out a kunai and expertly ran it down her wrist the wound would

heal but it would bleed enough for her liking. Sakura felt ashamed and helpless she felt ashamed because

she was slitting open her wirst in front of her parents graves knowing that her parents didn't want their

blossom to be like this and she felt helpless because even though she had caught a glimpse of her parent's

killer she couldn't identify him very will. "Damn you Sasuke you are lucky at least you know who killed

your family I have no clue who killed mine," Sakura said trying her best not to cry but with no avail. For

the first time in 4 years she cried, well more like sobbed her heart out as it started rain. Sakura dragged

herself home to take a shower and bandage up her wrist after getting into an oversized shirt and boxers not

even caring that she felt someone outside. The figure in the shadows watched the broken blossom with crimson

eyes and forming a plan in his scheming head.

**fanticysgirl- sorry for keeping those of you who like my story and I will try and fix my spellng mistakes (anime sweat drop) **

**but I truly thank those of you for reading and reviewing my story and thanks for telling me I need to fix my spelling mistakes**

**and feel free to share any ideas that you might have and everything goes when you review thank you PS sorry for the short chap**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or any of its characters and thanks a bunches 4 reading my story-fanticysgirl Sorry for the long update I have had writers block and being in high school isn't helping much but thanks for your patients.

Our favorite pinkett awoke up to the loud blaring sound of her alarm clock and thought this is going

to be just another day sensie is going to be late, Naruto is going to be a loud mouth, and Sasuke is going

to ignore me. So the blossom made her way through her routine of showering, getting dressed, and eating.

As Sakura made her way through the early morning crowds of people starting their day she stopped my her best

friend's flower shop to get some flowers to lay on her parent's graves as she walked in the cozy shop the

bell s rang signeling that there was someone comming in the store. "I'll be with you in a minute, a voice

called and that voice was none other than her best friend Ino. Sakura and Ino had been friends/rivals for a

very long time. It was Ino, who Sakura trusted more than anyone else to talk to. Then after the tragic

mishap with the blossom Ino had decided to call off the rivalry because her friend came first before some

silly infaturation even if it was over Sasuke, the hottest boy ever. "Sakura," Ino asked. "Hay Ino can I

get the usual two bundles of wild flowers, white roses, and Sakura blossoms I want to visit my parents

today," Sakura said. "Here you go now you take care Sakura I get worried about you and tonight since it is

a friday night we are going out k and I am not taking no for an answer. "I think it would be nice to get

out tonight bye Ino," Sakura waved good-bye and dissapeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. When Sakura

arrived at the cemetary she headed straight over to her parent's graves and gently lay the the flowers

over the graves. She noticed that she had better get going unless she wanted to be late for her training

she already knew that Sasuke would be there waiting for everyone else to show up. Sure enough as Sakura

neared the old wooden bridge Sasuke was there waiting but she didn't aknoloege his preasence as she faced

away from him. Sasuke was just a little bit supprised that Sakura didn't greet him and he pondered why

but then his thoughts drifted back to yesterday and what he had said to her but, than again he had deserved

how she screamed at him. Not that Sasuke would admit it out loud he had bearly brought himself to say that

he deserved the weakest member of his team to scream at him but, he still wondered having found out this

small amount of information did he still not like her. Sasuke stole a quick glance at Sakura who still had

her back to him he inwardly sighed as they continued to wait in silence while waiting for their other team

members to arrive. About 10 minutes later Naruto arrived and said his loud hello which neither of his

teamates returned. After an hour their lazy sensie showed up while Naruto was complaining how Kakashi was

always so late. So after Naruto finely shut his overly large trap Kakashi told us that we wouldn't be

training today and go enjoy ourselves. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and yelled rudely, "we waited for

an hour just to tell us that we had the day off." "Yes, Naruto it seems that I did unless you want a D rank

mission I am sure that there is an old woman who would love for their dog to be walked so take the day off

or I will make you walk someone's dog, "Kakashi calmy threatened. With a yelp on Naruto was gone with a

cloud of dust trailing him. "Ooooook, well if you need me I will be visiting my parents later, and with

that Sakura was off in a of sakura blossoms. Kakashi just shook his head and frowned then he said, "you no

you shouldn't have gone so far yesterday she was just trying to show you some concern but instead you threw

it back in her face. Do you know how bad she hurts inside, are you so blind to fall for her fake smiles and

cheerfulness, you know she is more like you then you know in time you will know just how much. She is headed

into total blackness, Sasuke and hers is worse than yours, she trys so hard to move on even I can see that

but she trys to move on alone. Sakura didn't want a big funeral because it would only cause her more pain

she hides her pain and secrets behind a mask and a fake smile have you even noticed her she never cries she

hasn't cryed since that night, Sakura is hurting herself under that black wristband I know it if she wasn't

she wouldn't hide anything. I don't like admitting this to myself none the less telling you but, you need

each other to move on with your life. Revenge isn't the answer Sakura knows it, I know it, even you know it

deep down but you won't admit it. Sakura is hiding somthing big somthing she doesn't know and it was why

her parents were killed someone is after her someone powerful so I am giving you this mission and it is from

Tsunade also so you have no choice you are to watch over her silently she is going to the grave yard."

At the grave yard

"Hi mom hi dad I don't have to train today so I thought I would talk to you now, Sakura informed the two

tombstones of her parents, "I miss you so much I wish you were here now because mabye you could tell me

what is going on over the past few months lately I have a voice in my head and she says that she is my inner

for now. What does that mean she is like me but more headstrong, tempermental, and even dare I say perverted

right now I am just so confused. I feel my chakra flairing abnormaly sometimes what is happening to me I am

scared and alone now sure I have my friends but I feel alone and somthing bad is going to happen I just know

it my inner is kind but there is somthing about her that I don't know." Sakura took out a kunai and took off

her black wrist band that had a bloody sakura blossom with crismson wings and ran the blade over her wrist

with carful persision so she didn't cut to deep. "I am sorry mom dad you must be ashamed that I have fallen

this low to cut myself especialy over your graves I am a shameful person I can't even bring happiness to my

team, I am glad that Naruto is on our team he brightens my day even when I am in the most foul of moods and

Ino and the girls help but I havn't seen much of them anymore. Ino said that we are going to do somthing

tonight I hope I can get my mind off things for a while." The broken blossom healed her wrist enough for it

to stop bleeding but she had no scars which supprised her becuse she remembered purposly making hersilf scar

she just sighed and put the wrist band back on and left not knowing that she was being watched. Sasuke on

the other hand was compleatly supprised and did nothing to hide his emotion. How could she do that and what

was this about her chakra flairing Sasuke was curious about this blossom he secretely liked her and thought

her as his pink haired angel that would brighten his day just by seeing her. It hurt him that Sakura was in

such pain and Kakashi was right about her so Sasuke made his mind up that he would be nicer to his blossom.

With Sakura

Sakura was currently packing her over night bag for Ino's sleep over that she was going to but it was going

to be worth it becasuse the other girls were comming over also. It will be fun to get Hinata, Tenten, Temari

and Ino under one roof for a while only god knows what would happen tonight and for that Sakura was happy

for. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer i dont own any of the naruto characters sorry 4 not updating in so long i have had other things on my mind and havnt had time 4 my story. sorry. fanyicysgirl

It was six o'clock when the broken blossom was finished packing and headed for her best friend's

house. Sakura was unsure if she should knock when she came to Ino's house or just walk right in like she

used to so she just knocked. As expected her bleach blond friend answered the door with her hair in her

custimary high pony tail "well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join the party," Ino asked.

The pinkett walked in and saw her best friends TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and Ino was beside her the atmosphere

was like it always was and it lightened her mood enough for her to smile one of her breath taking grins. The

others gasped in supprise and TenTen teased, "wow a smile I was thinking we would never get another one of

those from her as long as we lived." At this Sakura had to laugh and the others were joining in finely after

a great laugh Temari announced that they were going to play truth or dare at this the blossom was slightly

nervous but quickly got over it. 'This should be great,' inner sakura said. Sakura silently agreed with her

inner and turned to the game that Temari was starting. "Truth or dare Ino," Temari asked. "Dare i'm no

chicken," Ino cockily answered. "Ok, miss i'm all that how far have you and Shikamaru gotten?" Ino's face

turned so red that it would have rivled Hinata's but said we have made it to the touching stage nothing

farther." "It's my turn Ino said calming her blush she turned to Hinata and asked, "so truth or dare

Hinata?" "Truth," the shy girl said quietly. "Is it true that you like ramen boy?" "Ino chan that isn't nice

to refer to Naruto kun like that yes I do like him," Hinata said with a major blush. "TenTen chan truth or

dare," Hinata asked shyly. "Truth might as well change my regular every now and again," TenTen stated. The

shy girl thought for a minuet then said,"is it true that you stalk Neji nii san." At this TenTen's cheeks

were painted a beautiful pink as a light blush spread across her features. "I do not stalk I just happen to

walk by where he is sometimes," TenTen retorted trying to cover for herself. No one was listening to TenTen

they were stairing at the normally shy girl trying to figure out where her bold streak came from. Inner

Sakura was wondering what was up with all the blushes but was soon filled in by outter Sakura 'so that was

what it was from boys jeesh oh well it will happen to you soon enough my outter, inner Sakura stated earning

a mental scowl from outter Sakura. "Hello earth to Sakura earth to Sakura do you read me." At the sound of

TenTen's voice the apple eyed beauty snapped out of her reverie "huh oh sorry what was that again." Ah it's

your turn truth or dare Saku chan," TenTen said. "Truth," Sakura replied. "What have you been up to why have

you been avoiding us all this time we are friends right." "Well," Sakura started, "it's complicated I don't

know where to begin you all remember when Sasuke's family was murdured well my parents were murdured right

in front of me no actually they were tourchered in front of me. The man put a genjutsu on me to relive the

night for many weeks untill Kakashi sensie dispelled it and by that time it was to late now I have the same

nightmare every night. I can't be a bride unless someone is willing to marry someone that is dirty like me."

Everyone was in tears Ino was sobbing her heart out even Temari was softly sniffiling, "That's right I was

raped and and I have nothing left I am broken tainted and tourchered who would want someone like me and I

don't deserive such good friends like you three," Sakura sadly finished. Unknown to the four girls there was

a raven haired boy was in total shock after listening to the his tainted flower's story. Sasuke had a

feeling that Kakashi knew of it all along but what no one else knew was that he would still be there for his

blossom. He dare to say that he loved her and tainted or not he would still marry her when they were old

enough and he would defently make her happy every way he could. "Ok let's quit now," Ino sniffled. "Yeah

lets go to bed now i'm tired," TenTen said. After everyone was settled in there rooms they soon fell asleep

and several hours later well past the time everyone everyone first layed down for the night a apple eyed

girl tossed and turned in her sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer i do not own naruto or any of its charactors ps. please be patient 4 the people who like this story i am tryin the best i can writin this story and i am not good at writin full stories but i am tryin thanks fanticysgirl pps. i do own the song: Why Can't I Be Free? and if you like it please tell me because i am tryin my hand at songwriting but i am not sure about it lol.**

**_In Sakura's nightmare:_**

_Sakura was in total darkness and no light shown through she thought that it would be safest to just stay_

_where she was sitting but she had a gut feeling that she should move so the blossom started to walk. After_

_walking for a few minutes the pink haired girl saw a light and started to run and she kept running until_

_she spotted a house her curiousity getting the best of her she walked inside. There was blood every where_

_and Sakura started to feel queezy but she ignored it and went on soon a very bad feeling stuck in her_

_stomach and she couldn't shake it. When she came to the first door she looken in it was spotless a little_

_to clean but she moved on to the next room which happened to be the kitichen the smell of blood was almost_

_more than sakura could take as the green eyed beauty walked in the kitichen she gasped in horror. Tears_

_were streaming down her face as she looked at her friends they were dead with many stab wounds and gashes_

_marking their bodies. Sakura a faint voice asked said person snapped her head up into the baby blue eyes of_

_her very best friend Ino. What happened here the pinkett asked franticly. We were caught off guard and some_

_man attacked us we are bad ninja we let our guard down he said that we would be seeing your parents in the_

_after life. The spunkey blond coughed up blood and said Sakura take care of yourself u are the sister i_

_never had. There was nothing Sakura could do to help her sisterly friend so she said I will take care of_

_myself i promise and with that Ino smiled one last time and closed her eyes as her body went limp in an_

_eternal sleep. As Sakura held the body of her 'sister' she wept why does this have to happen to me why must_

_everyone i love be taken from me. The loner blossom lay Ino on the floor and went to leave when somthing __caught her eye. It was a note and it read: _

_'Your stupid friends wern't even a challenge I caught them off_

_guard they are weak and pathitic a ninja should never let their guard down. They will be joining your_

_parents in the after life as well as every other person that you are close to and when you are truly broken_

_I will come after you. In the mean time I will have fun watching your firey spirit break into unrepairable_

_pieces. Take care my blossom and remember this note for it is real and you know it.'_

The cherry blossom of Konoha bolted awake as dawn light was peeking over the village so she got up to make

breakfast while the others were still sleeping the first thing she did was make fresh orange juice and

hoped no one would brush their teeth before breakfast the ate next she made the batter for the pancakes and

added some chocolate chips into it and mixed it well. After that she got a bowl of fresh fruit and put it

on the table then she got another bowl and some whipping cream and made whipped cream and she put it on the

table as well along with some jam. By the time preperations were made it was about one hour later so she

turned on the radio and heared her favorite song:

_Why Can't I Be Free?_

_Why must I hide behind a mask Why do I have to be what others see?  
When I look in the mirror why can't i regionise myself?  
ohoh wo Who is this stranger I see it certiantly can't be me_

_The song totally discribed the blossom and she started to sing the words._

_Why can't I be free?  
free like the birds in the sky free like the clouds in the breeze.  
Why can't I open up these wings and fly away so I'd be free_

_Why am I chained and caged inside and why can't I break away so I'll be free?  
When I see the birds flyin round me my wings ache to be free flyin free who likes to be down when you like to be free and flyin_

_Why can't I be free?  
free like the fish in the sea(free)  
free like the wind through the treese Why can't I break free of my bonds and fly away soar so free._

_I want to open up my wings and be free to fly.  
So I'll be myself again I was never ment to land.  
I was ment to be free._

_free like the birds in the sky(so free)  
free like the fish in the sea(to be)  
free like the wind through the trees_

_never ment to be down(to be down)  
always to be free(so free)  
open up these wings(open up)  
open up and fly fly away free flyin_

As the song ended Sakura sighed as she put the pancakes on the table not noticing the auidence that was

behind her gaping like a fish out of water. "Wow Saku-chan that was amazing," Ino blurted. The green eyed

girl whipped around to see her friends with amazed looks on their faces and not gaping. "Oh you think so,"

Sakura askin with a slight blush at being caught singing. "Like ya are you kiddin girl were woke up to the

smell of pancakes and heard you singin," Temari exclaimed. The pink head blushed a little brighter but

said, "I hope you guys didn't brush your teeth I made fresh orange juice." All three of them breathed

relieved sighs thankful they didn't brush their teeth. After breakfast was done they all got dressed and

got ready to go. "Now hold on Saku-chan we got you a preasent and so u can't reject it I had the boys set

it up at your house use it to chat with us when we can't see each other ok," Ino said. "Um ok," came the

brillent answer from Sakura.

**And that is here i am goin 2 leave off at sorry but i am going 2 update this chapter and **

**then the ****next one will be up soon ok please read and reveiw and as i said the song **

**Why Can't I Be Free? is my song but please tell me how you like it and my story of corse **

** fanticysgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer i do not own naruto or any of the charactors fanticysgirl**

_recap They all hugged each other goodbye and Sakura headed home to see what the gift_

_she got from the girls was. When the blossom reached her room she was stunned she got a new computer she_

_turned it on and got signed up for the chat rooms under the pin name solitary-emerald-eyes._

This Time

Sakura signed into a random chat room and decided to get something to snack real quick so she went

down and got some fresh fruit when she returned she saw someone had written her.

solitary-emerald-eyes has signed onto chat

loneninja has signed onto chat

loneninja:hi

solitary-emerald-eyes:hi back

solitary-emerald-eyes:u r from Konoha right?

loneninja:ya

The pink haired girl trusted the person she was talking to and kept chatting.

solitary-emerald-eyes:can i tell u somthin

On the other side of the village a raven haired boy sat in front of his computer in shock no one had ever

trusted him right off the bat before. He figured she must be new so he agreed after all everyone knew who

he was online.

loneninja:sure

Sakura sighed thank god she thought to herself.

solitary-emerald-eyes:first off r u a boy or girl hehe sorry ur name can be both

loneninja:boy and u must be a girl

solitary-emerald-eyes:that easy huh sweat drops

loneninja:...

loneninja:u were goin 2 tell me somthin

solitary-emerald-eyes:o ya have u had a dream so vivid givin u a warnin about somthin really bad and when u wake up the hair on your neck stand up and u no its true

loneninja:ya i have had those dreams y

solitary-emerald-eyes:i had 1 last night that all my friends died and there was a note sayin that the sick person was goin 2 kill every person that i was close 2 and when he breaks my spirit he will come after me but until then he will enjoy watchin me break

The coal eyes boy also known as Sasuke was scared and worried for this girl it was if he knew her. He knew

what it was like having every person he was close to be taken away it was scary and it almost drove him

insane.

solitary-emerald-eyes:um r u there???

loneninja:ya sorry i think that u should follow ur heart and if u r a ninja trust ur instincts sorry thats the best i can think of

loneninja:i need 2 go i have 2 meet my team by emerald

solitary-emerald-eyes:bye loner

loneninja has signed off the chat

solitary-emerald-eyes had signed off the chat

Sakura looked at the clock it read 7:30am which meant she had 2 meet with her team. As the apple-eyed girl

walked out her door she locked it and headed to her best friends flower shop. "Sakura what will it be the

usual," Ino asked. Sakura nodded and said, "honestly i've been comming here almost every day for the last

four years." Ino just sighed and went to get her sisterly friends order of two red roses, two white roses,

and four branches of sakura blossoms and gave them to the pinkett. After paying the blossom went to her

parent's graves and delicatly laid the flowers on them saying how much she missed her mom and dad and that

she loved them very much before she left to meet with her team. Sasuke was the first one at the bridge and

nodded in greeting and she did the same going to lay on the railing of the old wooden bridge. As usual they

waited about an hour for the loud blond to make his appearance by shouting 'hi Sakura-chan', listening to

Sasuke tell Naruto to shut up, then listening to them fight until Naruto got tired and start to ramble.

After three hours there late sensie showed up. "Sorry guys I-," Kakashi started. "Lier," Naruto shouted. He

didn't even get to start his excuse and Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the daily exchange. "Hehe well we

are going to start today by running 100 laps around Konaha, 100 situps, and 100 pushups than, you are going

are going to spar," Kakashi announced. Naruto groaned of coarse but Sakura would usually join him but not

today so they ran the 100 laps which took 3 hours after that there were the 100 sit ups and push ups which

took 30 minutes. Kakashi was reading his imfamous little perverted orange book. "Ok you three time 2 spar

Naruto and Sakura against each other and Sasuke you will spar with me," the masked man stated. With in the

next two hours Sakura gave the final blow to Naruto and Sakura came out as the victor in Sasuke's and

Kakashi's spar was over shortly and Sasuke came out the victor. "Well that's all for today you three

can go enjoy the rest of your day later," and with that the siver haired man bade his young students bye.

Sasuke watched as his cherry blossom started to heal herself those lessons with the Hokage he could tell

were comming along nicely. As Sakura went to leave Sasuke supprised her "Sakura" the raven haired boy asked,

"can I walk you to your house?" To say the pinkett was stunned would be an understatemeant so she just

agreed and the Uchia heir nodded in approval and walked her to her house. The walk itself was was silent but

Sakura had no need to fill it with words and it was pleasant and so there they stood at the the blossom's

door. "Sasuke," the said person looked at the cotton candy colored haired girl, "thank you for walking me

to my house I hope I haven't burdened you." "You can never burden me ever I walked you home because I wanted

to," the coal eyed boy replied. Again Sakura was stunned so she invited him inside her home which he

accepted and walked into his secrete loves home which was surprisingly bare for a girls home he expected

her home to be. As the quiet boy looked around supprised finding that the cherry haired girl's house was

a plane white colored house with cream colored carpet. He wanted to so badly to tell Sakura how he felt but

he just couldn't so he would have to take it slow he laughed at himself inside his head he himself could

have any girl he wanted but he was in love with an emotional, big foreheaded, pink headed green eyed girl.

Sasuke found it still heard to believe he wanted this broken blossom who just handed him a steaming cup of

tea it was pomegranate his favorite and apparently hers as well. Here goes nothing he was going to ask her

to be his. Sasuke took a deep breath, "Sakura," the nervous raven started the broken blossom gave her full

attention to him, "I love you I always have and I'm sorry about ignoring you but I guess what I am trying

to say is Sakura will you be my girl I love you." Now the apple eyed beauty was speechless but said yes she

would have considered herself a fool to decline. "Um I have an email and chat pin it is do you want it, the

blossom asked, "can I have your pin name also if you have one. "Well my pin is solitary-emerald-eyes."

Sasuke's eyes widened the girl he talked to just this morning was Sakura than she will be really surprised

when he told her his pin name, "ok my pin name is loneninja. It was Sakura's turn for her eyes to go wide

then they both exclaimed, "hay I talked to you this morning." At that momeant they both blushed while Sakura

knew that she most likely couldn't tell the difference between her hair from her face but Sasuke's blush was

much lighter and there was only a faint pink that painted his face. "Don't worry my blossom your secrete is

safe with me," and with that Sasuke sealed his promise with a kiss on his Sakura's lips. To him she tasted

sweet but like the kiss itself and in two seconds it was over. "Sasuke," Sakura started, "I love you to."

**So there you girls and guys have it my sixth chapter on my story i m sorry 4 makin u**

**wait but all good thins in life r worth waiten 4 in my opinion as always i hope u read **

**and review and tell me how u like my story i would like to thank you guys and girls**

**who have reviewed and i will try 2 get the next chappie out asap**

**fanticysgirl**


End file.
